A hybrid vehicle powertrain includes an engine and an electric motor. Torque, which is produced by the engine and/or by the motor, may be transferred to the vehicle drive wheels through a transmission. A traction battery connected to the motor supplies energy to the motor for the motor to produce motor torque. The motor may provide a negative motor torque to the transmission (for example, during regenerative braking). Under such conditions, the motor acts as a generator to the battery.
A hybrid vehicle may have a parallel configuration, a series configuration, or combination thereof. In a parallel configuration (i.e., a modular hybrid transmission (“MHT”) configuration), the engine is connectable to the motor by a disconnect clutch and the motor is connected to the transmission. The motor may be connected to the transmission via a torque converter having a torque converter clutch. The engine, the disconnect clutch, the motor, the torque converter, and the transmission are connected sequentially in series.